His Guide
by RabidShinji
Summary: He was blind and she was his guide dog. A cute little story between Inuyasha the blind man and his service dog Kagome.


Hey there all! I know I don't post much but it's only because I rarely have any ideas on what to write. Ideas come up daily but once every blue moon does an idea pop up and I have the whole story planned out down to the ending and it usually happens when I'm lying in bed about to go to sleep. Does that ever happen to anyone else?

Also I've just started going back to school for my master's degree and taking care of my daughter is a full time job. I'm not completely out of the cyber world, I read fanfiction almost every day; I've been on this site since I was 14 so I've been reading fanfiction for 9 years.

Any who enough of me! I hope you all enjoy my cute little story.

**His Guide**

"Kagome! Kagome! Here girl!" Inuyasha whistled. A bark sounded in the distance of the backyard and a black dog with sleek fur emerged from the trees holding a tennis ball in her mouth.

Kagome trotted back to her owner and deposited the ball in his hand, "Did I throw it too far that time?" Inuyasha chuckled. Kagome just barked and panted waiting for him to throw the ball again. Inuyasha cocked his arm back and Kagome lowered herself to the ground anticipating his throw. He then launched the ball back into the trees and Kagome took off after it. Hearing the rustle of the leaves Inuyasha only smiled and began making his way back into his house.

Leaving the patio door open he called for her, "Kagome girl come on back inside! Enough fun for the evening." Kagome came running and leaped through the door, dropping the ball next to Inuyasha's feet. Inuyasha left the ball and began making his way to the living room. Kagome went to drink from her water bowl, instantly he heard the lapping of her tongue moving rapidly.

"Would like to watch a movie Kagome?" he asked. Kagome walked her way into the living room and barked, signaling a yes to his question. Inuyasha went to his shelf full of movies and began feeling around them slowly, making out the braille on each case, "Ponyo?"

Kagome whimpered lightly signaling a no. That was one of the many things she was taught in training and it came in handy.

"The Bourne Identity?"

She whimpered again.

"Pirates of the Caribbean?"

_Whimper._

Honestly he was just yaking her tail, he knew what movie she wanted to watch, "Spirited Away?"

Kagome barked happily and hopped on the couch and exhaled. Inuyasha smirked and felt around for his DVD player; putting the movie in it began playing and he took his place rightfully next to her. She laid her snout on his knee and he stroked her fur.

Inuyasha was only 24 years young but he was always blind. He was actually born albino, which is a congenital condition that a few hundred people are born with. It effects the skin, hair and eyes of a person and he himself was born with white hair, golden eyes, and pale skin. Because of the lack of pigmentation in his body he couldn't stay in the sun too long and his condition rendered him blind since birth. His parents didn't know he was blind until he was one when he began walking and would crash right into things. It was confirmed when one evening he began running with his little baby legs and he stumbled right into the corner of a coffee table. He was immediately rushed to the hospital for bruises and a possible concussion but only then when the doctor began his usual test with the flashlight he noticed that Inuyasha wasn't following the light.

"_Mrs. Taisho, has Inuyasha always ran into things?" Dr. Momoto questioned._

"_I mean it happens every once in a while but quite often but I think it's because he's just trying to figure out how his little legs work." Izayoi chuckled as she stroked her son's hair smiling at him as he attacked the lollipop he was given. _

_Dr. Momoto grunted slightly and out his flashlight back into his white coat pocket. Izayoi looked up and raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong? Will he be alright?"_

_Dr. Momoto looked Izayoi straight in the eyes, "I'm sorry to tell you this ma'am but your son is blind."_

Since that day accommodations were made just so Inuyasha could get around and live a perfectly normal life. He himself didn't notice his blindness until he was four.

"_Mama, why can't I see anything around me?"_

_Izayoi stopped reading her book and looked down at her son, "Well Inuyasha you were just born that way."_

"_Why?" Inuyasha asked as he played with his fire truck._

"_I don't know honey but I love you jst the way you are." Izayoi smiled._

"_Oh," was all he said and silence rang over them, "Is the world actually round?"_

"_Why yes it is sweetie. Why do you ask?"_

"_Because there is this globe in my kindergarten class and it's round." He answered._

_Izayoi smiled and picked her book back up to continue reading. It became silent again until he asked another question, "Is the world pretty?"_

_Izayoi put her book down and smiled again, "The world is a beautiful wonderful place and it makes it even better when you're in it."_

_Inuyasha smiled, "Are you pretty?"_

_Izayaoi got down from her chair and sat next to him, "I like to think I am."_

"_Can you tell me what you look like? I already know you have long hair but what color is it?" Inuyasha asked as he reached out to touch her hair. Izayoi's smile widened and she began describing herself._

"_Well I have long black hair," she guided his little hands through her hair, "A nice heart shaped face," then she led his hands to her cheeks, "Brown eyes, long lashes and soft skin." _

"_You feel pretty." Inuyasha complimented her and smiled._

_Izayoi let out a hearty laugh, "Thank you Inuyasha." Inuyasha smiled but then it began to falter._

"_Mommy?"_

"_Yes dear?"_

"_Am I pretty?" Izayoi frowned, "Honey you are handsome. Why would you think otherwise?"_

"_The kids at school pick on me. They call me a freak because of my white hair, skin and eyes. They ask me if I'm even allowed to be in kindergarten because I look like an old man and only old people have white hair." Inuyasha frowned._

_Izayoi hugged Inuyasha close, "No honey you are a very handsome boy and you're not old you're youthful. You were just born different from everyone else but that makes you special. Don't you ever let anyone tell you that you are ugly because you are a fine young boy and if anyone else thinks so then they're just stinky poopy heads!" Izayoi declared as she began a tickle war with her son and his laughter filled the room._

He really never did mind being blind and as he grew up he ignored the constant teasing. He knew he was different and it didn't really bother him, the only thing he did to try and make himself look normal was dye his eyebrows black but as he got older he began to realize the world was not a nice place. He would listen in on the news and hear the terrible stories of all the wars going on and the local crimes. It didn't deteriorate him from living though. He learned about the surgery to cure his eyesight when he got older and after a few debates with his parents he convinced them that he was content with being blind, He went through high school and college like a normal person only to complete his assignments he had to use a specific computer only for him. It took him a while but he convinced his mom to let him live on his own too. He moved out when he was 21 and not too long after found himself a girlfriend. Her name was Kikyo and she was the prettiest girl he ever laid his eyes on, well figuratively speaking. She was his guide throughout college and eventually they fell for each other.

Being blind made him a great lover, he would always caress her skin and feel her face and he always told her she was beautiful and she would always ask how he would know and he said he could tell from her voice that she was genuine and kind and that her worlds alone were enough for him to deliberate her beauty. He at least thought she was genuine until one day…

_Inuyasha sat on the counter feeling out the braille in a book he was reading. He then heard keys hit the table, "You going somewhere Kikyo?"_

"_Yes. I'm leaving you." Kikyo stated._

_He looked in the direction of her voice and knitted his eyebrows together, "I don't understand why? Was it something I did? Can we talk about it at least?"_

"_I'm just tired of taking care of you day in and day out." Kikyo answered._

"_Really? Kikyo I have been taking care of myself long before you came along and I'm blind yes I would like you to do things for me every now and then but I would never ask you to do anything I couldn't do myself. Be honest why are you really leaving me? I know your last answer was horse shit I could hear your voice quiver." Inuyasha said his voice hardening._

_Kikyo combed her hand through her hair and sighed, "I've found someone else and that is the honest truth. It's not that I never cared for you Inuyasha I just fell out of love with you and I don't want to stick with you out of pity, I know you wouldn't like that. I will always care for you Inuyasha but I would never cheat you so I'm giving myself the honor of at least telling you and not leaving you high and dry." Kikyo confessed._

_Inuyasha looked down back at his book and sighed but said nothing. She was telling the truth and it hurt. A lot. Kikyo made her way over to him and kissed him on the cheek, "The keys are right here. I wish you luck in life," and just like that she left._

Ever since that day Inuyasha vowed to never wallow in his sorrow even though he lost his first ever girlfriend. Though it did get lonely in his one floor house. While sitting on his couch one day and listening to the rain outside his window heard a dog barking its head off senselessly. After a while of continuous barking Inuyasha had an epiphany and decided he was going to get a service dog. Then along came Kagome, a cute black German Shepherd dog. As soon as he pet her sleek fur he knew that she was the right service dog for him. She was adorable and had a little bit of spunk to her but Inuyasha knew that she would never abandon him. He had for a couple years and in those past couple years she was always there for him. One time she smelt a gas leak in the house while he was sleep and she rubbed her wet nose constantly in his face, whimpered and banged her tail up against objects until he had woken up and smelt the gas leak himself and he immediately called his insurance company and the police to notify them. She saved his life on more than one occasion; one day while on their regular outing a man tried to mug him and steal his things she went on a frenzy and snarled, barked, and bit the man badly in his leg. Kagome sure was something else and he loved her.

Spirited Away came to a close and Inuyasha got up from the couch, "I think we should call it a night girl."

Kagome stood up and stretched her legs and trotted off to the bedroom and laid on her pillow. Inuyasha changed into his night clothes and slid into bed, "Since I have tomorrow off we'll have a nice outing. Whadda ya say Kagome?"

Kagome let out a huff and turned over. Inuyasha miled and soon dozed off into the night.

….

"Kagome come on let's go and get our day started!" Inuyasha called out to her. Not too long after Kagome showed up at his side. He put on her service harness began to head out the door. He walked down the street and greeted all his neighbors that he heard outside.

"Beautiful day isn't it Inuyasha?" His neighbor Kaede called out to him.

"Yes it is Lady Kaede." Inuyasha answered.

"You behave now Ms. Kagome." Kaede called out to Kagome. Kagome barked and wagged her tail happily, "You two have a nice day okay?"

"We will." Inuyasha said as he continued his walk.

Walking along he could hear the hustle and bustle of the city, cars flying by, people whizzing by him talking on their cell phones and birds chirping away, "Let's go to the coffee emporium. I need some caffeine." Kagome began to guide the way stopping rightfully at corners letting him be aware of his surroundings. Shortly they arrived at the coffee emporium and Inuyasha walked to the counter.

"Hello sir how may I help you today?" the female voice asked. It was a voice he didn't recognize.

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows, "You must be new, I don't recognize your voice. Is Rin not in today? She usually takes my order."

"Oh no sir she left for a family emergency and what do you mean you don't recognize my voice?" The girl asked.

"Well there Miss uhhh…"

"Hitomi."

"Hitomi I am blind hence the guard dog near my side." Inuyasha said and he shook Kagome's service vest a bit.

Hitomi looked over the counter at Kagome and Kagome stared right back at her. Hitomi then began to babble a million apologies, "Oh I am so sorry sir! I didn't know."

Inuyasha smirked and waved it off, "No harm done. You can make it up to me by punching in a Chai latte for me."

"Yes sir. That will be $3.41."

He handed her his money, "Thank you very much Miss Hitomi," then he made his way down the counter. He loved coming to this coffee shop, they were always nice to him and mostly everyone knew of him and Kagome. He let out a nice sigh as the hissing sound of the espresso machine calmed him.

"A Chai latte for you Mr. Inuyasha and a treat for Kagome there." The worker announced as she handed Inuyasha his drink and he gave Kagome her treat.

Inuyasha nodded his head in thanks and then walked out the door, "Now to the bookstore." Kagome began leading the way, it was only around the corner and shortly they made it to the bookstore. The bell went off signaling his arrival. A woman with long brown hair looked up from her task as she heard Inuyasha walk in, "Ah Inuyasha how nice of you to stop by! I have some new books for you I think you might enjoy," the woman said excitingly.

"Thank you Sango." Inuyasha said as he walked to the checkout desk. Sango pulled out a few books and spread them across the ivory desk.

"Go ahead take a feel around." She said.

Inuyasha began to feel around, "Really Sango? Fifty Shades of Grey?" Inuyasha laughed.

Sango chuckled, "I thought you'd get a kick out of that one. Keep feeling around I promise there are some good ones."

He continued to feel until he found a couple he like, "Ah! Robert Kirkman's Walking Dead: Fall of The Governor and J.L. Bourne's Day by Day Armageddon Origin to Exile. Nice selection."

"Told ya!" Sango chimed, "Hey there Kagome girl! You fairing alright?"

Kagome looked up at Sango and wagged her tail a bit. Sango smiled, "That's good girl." She pat her head lightly.

Inuyasha proceeded to check out, "Thanks for the selection, now we're gonna just go to the park and I'll read a few pages."

"You do that. I'll see you soon and tell that lecher Miroku to stop calling me!"

Inuyasha laughed, "I can't control his actions. He loves you Sango."

"Yeah well I don't love him! Relay the message." Sango growled.

"Ok I will. Have a good day Sango." He called over his shoulder as he took his coffee and his books and walked out. The park was just a hop skip and a jump away and they made to their next destination in no time. He took a seat on his usual bench and Kagome laid down in the grass next to him. He began reading the Walking Dead first and relaxed as he kept reading on and on. The warm summer air blew through his white hair and the distant sound of a wood pecker reached his ears. The laughter and joyfully screams of children sounded off in the distance and the rustle of the leaves calmed him. Times like this he was grateful to be blind because the other senses heightened and they made him truly appreciate nature a whole lot more and capture its full beauty and he truly didn't think he would be able to if he had sight.

He heard the grass below him move a bit, Kagome must have moved. She huffed a little and not too long after he heard the patter of feet moving in the grass coming his way. He then heard the giggling of children.

"You ask him."

"No you ask him."

"OW! Don't shove me! Fine I'll ask!"

Inuyasha could make out that there were two little kids in front of him and their voices sounded exactly the same. They must have been twins.

"Mr. my brother and I wanted to know why you have white hair. Are you old?" one of the twins asked.

"No I'm actually very young. I'm 24." Inuyasha answered.

"Then why do you have white hair?" the other twin asked.

"Honest answer?" Inuyasha leaned down so that he was close enough to the children, "I'm a wizard!"

The twins gasped and looked at each other, "Really?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Mmhmm that's why I have white hair and my eyes are a golden color. I tried to use a spell to help my eyes have x ray vision but alas all I did was change my eye color and render myself blind."

The twins still stared wide eyed at him, "So do you go to Hogwart's and everything?"

"Yes I do! Actually I was need to be on my way over there anyway. I could take you both with me but I would have to turn you two into bunny rabbits!" Inuyasha said.

The twins shook their heads, "No thank you our mom would be upset!"

"Well run along and go to her before I turn you into rabbits!" Inuyasha snarled playfully.

That was enough to send the two kids packing. Inuyasha heard them run off in the distance and smiled. He was never offended by children when they asked and he loved to make a game out of it. Inuyasha shook his head, they'll learn one day. He looked down at Kagome, "Ready to go?"

Kagome just stood and shortly after he followed and they began their journey home.

…

The sizzling sounds erupted from his skillet and the aroma of honey glazed sautéed vegetables filled the air. He was preparing his favorite dish; honey glazed tuna with peppers and a side of ramen. Kagome barked telling him that it was time to flip the peppers over and he did as ordered. Not to soon after everything was finished and ready, he made his plate and sat down at the his little dining room table, "Kagome could you cut on some music?"

Kagome trotted over to his stereo and nudge the play button with her nose and Joe Hisaishi's Spirited Away soundtrack came from the speakers. It was playing their favorite song: The Sixth Station. Listening to the soundtrack made him feel a little bittersweet because he wish he could see the real picture of the movie but because of his vivid imagination he kind of had an idea of what the movie looked like and the script itself was written effortlessly. Kagome began to eat her food and they both ate in silence listening only to Spirited Away.

He finished his dinner and sat his plate in the sink, "Do you want to go out and do your duty?" he asked. Kagome moved around frantically making her claws scratch against his wooden floors. Inuyasha opened the patio door and she dashed right through it. Inuyasha laughed as he heard the leaves rustle as she went thrashing through them. After about ten minutes Kagome came back and he could tell she bought a friend with her, in her mouth, he could smell the fresh metallic blood on the poor creature, "Kagome, you can't bring that thing inside now set it down and let's get ready for bed."

Kagome whined sadly but set the dead possum down and came inside. Changing into his night attire Inuyasha slipped into bed and dozed off. Kagome on the other hand couldn't sleep, her ears were on high alert and any little noise made her jerk with curiosity but there was this one noise that kept grabbing her attention

_**Whooo!**_

Kagome flicked her ears around trying to pin point the sound. It was new to her and was never in her backyard before.

_**Whooo!**_

Getting up from her spot she walked out the bedroom and to the patio door. Right there through the glass in the far distance there was an owl. With the naked eye you wouldn't be able to see it but for Kagome she could see it clearly and it was staring right at her wide eyed and all.

_**Whooo!**_

Kagome huffed and growled a little. That thing was mocking her, she could feel it. She looked up and down the glass door looking for an opening, as she looked to her left at the bottom corner there was a slight crack opened in the door. Kagome put her paw between the cracked and pushed it to the right. The door slightly opened and then she wedged her nose in between the door and it opened up a little more giving more room for her body to get through. Soon she was out the door and staring her prey right in the face.

_**Whooo!**_

Kagome growled and then she went off into the night after the owl.

….

The sun beamed through the windows of the ranch styled house and the heat radiated from it making Inuyasha himself stir awake. Sitting up he yawned and scratched his head, "Good Morning girl."

He expected to hear something back but he was greeted by silence. He rose his eyebrow, "Hmmm she must be in the living room." He got up walked into the kitchen and grabbed himself a bottle of water, "Kagome?" still silence. His heart beat began to pick up and he looked left and right hoping to hear something.

"Kagome? Where are you girl?" he felt his way back to the patio and he reached for where the door handle was supposed to be but all he felt was air. His eyes widened, "Oh no…" he rushed outside, "Kagome? Here girl!" Inuyasha whistled and clapped his hands. Still no response. She was lost and he felt lost too. Immediately he ran back into the house and picked up the phone and dialed Miroku's number, "Hello?"

"Miroku, Kagome got out last night and now I can't find her." Inuyasha spoke quickly.

"What? How is that possible?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know. I think I accidently left the patio door open a little bit and she got out that way" Inuyasha sighed and sat down and ran his hand through his bang.

"Oh dang man. Well she isn't a stupid dog I'm sure she is safe." Miroku assured.

"I know but that doesn't stop my frustration from being so careless. I really just need to find her, the silence in this house is eerie. Can you print up some flyers and pick me up so we can start searching?"

"I definitely can I'll be over in like twenty minutes."

"Thanks man." Inuyasha said and hung up the phone.

Sitting back he sighed a little louder. He just couldn't quite grasp the fact that he had been a little care less. Getting over his irritation he changed into sweats and a t-shirt and shortly Miroku arrived, tons of flyers in his hand, "You ready to go dude?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Inuyasha answered as he grabbed his walking stick and closed his front door.

Miroku noticed his moping, "Inuyasha don't worry I'm pretty sure we'll find her soon. We just need to visit your frequent stops."

Inuyasha only sighed usually he never let things get to him but he lost someone that meant something to him. Inuyasha heard Kaede out on her porch. She was sitting in her rocking chair and he heard the comstant squeaking of her rocking, "Hey Kaede, Have you seen Kagome around?"

Kaaede stopped rocking and had a slight sense of worry in her eyes, "No I haven't. Is everything okay?"

"She got out last night and hasn't come back."

"Oh no! Are you okay?" Kaede asked.

"Not really. I'm crazy worried about her."

"Don't you worry your handsome little face! You'll find her." Kaede assured.

"Thanks Kaede. Come on man let's get going. The sooner we get these flyers out and start searching, the sooner we'll find her." Inuyasha said as they hopped in his car and began the search. They stopped by the coffee emporium and no one seen her there, then the book store, "Hey Sango."

"Heeeey Sango." Miroku smirked and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Hey Inuyasha!" Sango said with excitement to Inuyasha and she turned to Miroku with a dead pan look, "Hey pervert."

Miroku put his hand over his chest and gave a fane look, "Oh Sango I'm just hurt that you would call me such names."

Sango rolled her eyes, "Well if the shoe fits, speaking of calling, STOP calling me!" She turned to Inuyahsa and noticed the sad look on his face, "So what brings you here? You picked yp your books yesterday."

"Kagome got out last night and hasn't come home. Do you think you could pass out these flyers?" Inuyasha asked as he handed her a stack.

"Definitely. Anything for you." Sango smiled taking the flyers.

"What about me?" Miroku whined.

"I don't care about you. I care about Inuyasha and Kagome stop making this situation about you." Sango scolded him.

"I'm not! I'm just as worried about Kagome as both of you." Miroku said.

"Look we won't get anywhere arguing. Thank you for helping me out Sango." Inuyasha thanked her and walked out.

They hit up the park next asking for flyers and Inuyasha could feel the pity radiating off the people as he passed by. He didn't really like it but he would feel the same if someone was a blind man and came up to him asking about his lost service dog. Sitting on his usual bench he just laid back and looked up at the sky, well the darkness. Miroku sat next him, "Come one dude don't give up so easily. She'll turn up but in the meantime don't trip."

"I can't. Kagome wasn;t just my service dog she was my best friend. She stood by my side day and night, and when I was moping about Kikyo she comforted me whenever I needed her. She saved my life many times and she takes the stress away from me when she rubs her wet snout against my forearm or when we play fetch. She may help me see and ironically she brightens up my day. No pun intended." Inuyasha said.

Miroku chuckled a bit, "Well at least you have a little sense of humor. Come one man let's go back home it's starting to get late."

"Yeah then I can mope at the place I'll miss her most." Inuyasha sighed and they walked back to his car. The drive home was silent and grief hung in the air. They approached his house and got out the car, "Hey man I'm going to go check in the back again."

Inuyasha nodded and guided his way back to his porch and sat down. He remembered the first day he interacted with her.

"_So you're telling me as soon as she has her service gear on, she can't interact with anyone else but me unless I say otherwise?" Inuyasha asked skeptically._

"_Yes Mr. Taisho. Go ahead and try and touch her." The instructor said._

_Inuyasha set his cane down and knelt in front of her and put his hand in front of Kagome. All he felt was her sniff him and that's it, "That's kind of cool how she knows not to move. Very smart dog"_

_The instructor smiled and released Kagome of her vest, "Well she is all yours sir. We'll begin training between you two in a couple hours but for now bond with her. Contact plays a big factor in this process, so rub her down and play with her so you two can get familiar with each other."_

_Inuyasha nodded and then looked down in the direction he predicted Kagome to be in, "Come here Kagome!" he then heard the patter of feet and felt paws come in contact with his chest. He fell back and was attacked with licks all over his face, "I think you and I will be great friends Kagome." Inuyasha smiled widely and rubbed Kagome's face down._

Ever since then she never left his side and became a great companion. Inuyasha sighed for the umpteenth time that day.

"Inuyasha! I think you should come back here!" Miroku called out.

Inuyasha got up and walked to the back, "What now Miro….ku…?" Inuyasha's curiousity died down as he heard the high whimper of Kagome and the thrashing of her tail against the grass.

"She must have come back while we we're gone. I guess we're the dumbies for not checking back here in the first place. Looks like she brought a huge stick….and a dead owl back with her." Miroku said.

Inuyasha smiled widely and clapped his hands and Kagome came running up to him and deposited the stick in his hand. He dropped the stick and hugged her tight and she licked away at his ears.

She wasn't just a guide dog was a man's best friend. His best friend.

…...

END! Cute right?

Well read and review please! I would greatly appreciate it!

Ja Ne!


End file.
